The present invention relates to circuits for use in an ultra-wideband communication system.
Monocycle pulses have applications in a variety of engineering disciplines. They have been proposed for use in ultra-wideband communications applications because they spread signal energy over frequency and time and may be modulated to carry information. In synchronous oscillators, monocycles may simplify designs of such oscillators and lower the frequency of driving clocks thereto. Monocycles are also used in radar applications to measure environmental impulse reflections.
Almost uniformly, it is desirable to generate monocycles having the shortest duration possible. To extend useful battery life when deployed in mobile hardware, it is desirable to generate the monocycles with low power consumption. Additionally, it is desirable to generate monocycles using circuitry that operates uniformly even when fabricated into integrated circuits from variable manufacturing processes and when operated over a variety of temperatures. The inventors are unaware of any circuits or systems that adequately harmonize these design interests.
Accordingly, with the current invention, monocycle generating circuits and systems are provided that generate monocycles having short widths, the circuits and systems consuming low power, using a reduced number of components and operating at high speed.